


Dance with me

by FlowersandFreckles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, M/M, Prom, alternative universe, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersandFreckles/pseuds/FlowersandFreckles
Summary: Prompto and Cindy were supposed to go to the prom together, but the latter has to work until late and dismisses the date. “Luckily” for Prompto, another person is willing to go with him.





	Dance with me

“What? You can’t make it to the prom?”  
Noctis could hear Prompto’s whiny voice from the other room. They were playing videogames, as any normal senior would in their last week of school, when suddenly the blonde boy had to take a call from Cindy, his date for the night... or at least, she was supposed to be until then.   
“Sorry hun!” the voice from the other side of the line replied. “Gotta stay at work. Y’know how many people wanna make a good impression with their fancy cars tonight? More than you could think of. And most of them aren’t satisfied with just making ‘em shiny, they also want us to fix their engine! It’s a mess here!”  
“Well at some point they’ll stop coming, right? You can make it later! I can pick you up! It’s not a problem!” Prom’s voice sounded just a bit desperate, but it had its usual cheerful tone, Noct noticed. He could almost imagine his expression: a wide smile spread across his face, pink cheeks... but eyes shiny from the tears that were so close to fall down and furrowed brows. His heart clenched at the thought of that.  
“Oh sweety...” Cindy’s voice was as sweet as honey, as if she was trying her best to not crumble his heart more than she already had. “I would be all sweaty and gross, and I wouldn’t even be able to walk straight. Don’t worry you’ll hav- What?! I’m coming, I’m coming! Sorry, gotta go. Have a nice evening!” Even though she suddenly hung up, Prompto didn’t move an inch. Phone still on his ear, mouth slightly open as he was about to say something, hand in his jeans’s pocket. He could almost be mistaken for a statue as he didn’t even breath.  
“Uh... hey buddy... are you alright?” The blue-haired boy couldn’t have been more awkward than that and he even asked the worst question possible at that moment. Prompto slowly turned around, maintaining the same position as fat tears spilled on his T-shirt.  
“Yeah... t-totally f-f-fine...” His voice was shaky and he even laughed in an unsettling way at the end of the sentence. “Just... just a bit bummed up... that’s all...hey, can I crush at your place tonight? My plans just bailed on me after all...”  
Noctis couldn’t take it no more. He wasn’t even close to being a decent substitute for Cindy, but... “Why don’t we go together to the prom, then?”   
A pause.  
“...Huh?”  
———   
Being in a limousine with the “prince” of the school surely cheered him up, but it was still embarrassing as hell. Noct was looking out from the window, apparently extremely interested in the city skyline barely visible in the dark. Prompto couldn’t help but glance at him; he couldn’t quite grasp the reason why he even suggested something like that, barely two hours earlier.  
“I’m sorry, what? Are you messing with me? I’m not in the mood-“   
“No, no!” His face became as red as a tomato, which was a unique sight, Prompto had to admit. “Really uhm... it would be a waste if you couldn’t even wear the suit you rented... and it would be nice to see what a prom looks like. Aren’t you curious...?”  
Prompto wasn’t really that keen on that kind of social events; the only reason he decided to participate in one was because Cindy accepted his invitation, made in a spur of a moment. He didn’t even like wearing smart clothes, too tight for him to move properly... but he thought Noctis looked good on them. During one of his father’s speeches, he wore a blue one with golden chains and accessories, and looked absolutely stunning in it. He couldn’t let go of such a rare opportunity...!   
“Alright, I’ll go with you. But I’m still expecting a bouquet of flowers.” He answered. And the way his friend’s face lighted up made him understand that he surely did an extremely bad or good choice.  
What he didn’t imagine was to actually receive some roses. They were very pretty, really: of a beautiful yellow that reminded him of his chick plushie he slept with (secret only Noctis knew). Was he supposed to thank him for them? Would buying him a pizza later be enough to return the favor, he wondered...  
“Sir, we’ve arrived.” A voice from the front suddenly said.  
“Thank you Iggy.” Noctis replied. “I’m sorry for calling you on such a short notice.”  
“Don’t worry.” The man turned, fixing his glasses. “A prom happens once in a lifetime. Just enjoy yourself for tonight.” Then he looked at Prompto, stuttered from the unexpected attention. “Take care of Noctis, please. You know, when he drinks a bit too much-“   
Noct suddenly sprung the door of the car open.  
“Okay!” He screamed with fake excitement. “Let’s make the best out of this party! Let’s go!”   
The boy got out of the car and handed his hand to the blondie. They both stared at each other for a few second, their cheeks rapidly getting hotter and hotter. Did he really have to go that far?!  
He took it anyway after a few moments, feeling the coolness of his white gloves brushing his skin. “Treat me well, my prince.” Prompto mocked him. The two wanted to disappear right away at that moment.  
As they walked awkwardly to the gym where the prom was held, Prompto studied his companion’s outfit. In the end he didn’t wear the fancy suit he’d always seen him with, but something a bit more sober: both the coat and the trousers were dark grey, with thin stripes of a lighter shade decorating them. Underneath he wore a black shirt which, since he found neckties too hot and itchy, allowed the blonde boy to see his collarbone. Prompto had to pitch his hand a few times; how did his best friend made him hold his breath like that? Damned natural beauty...  
“Wanna get our picture taken?” his train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Noct’s voice.  
“Our picture?”  
“Yea, it would be a nice memory. Don’t you think?” he looked at his feet. “Even though we could just take some photos with our phones, I don’t know... Like we have a physical... proof... of our time together? But we could also just print the photos later... ugh...”  
The sight of a flustered Noctis was absolutely adorable. The way he brushed with quick movements his duck hair was even cuter than usual. Wait a second - cute? Was it normal to think that about your own best friend? Whatever expression Prompto could’ve had at that thought, Noctis showed no sign of noticing.  
“Yeah, I’d love to.” He entwined their arms together, still holding the bouquet with his other free hand, winking at his friend with a smirk. “Let’s go.”  
Gaining some excited looks from the other couples in the prom, they finally arrived at the photo booth, close to the door of the gym. Prompto recognized the plump boy in charge of it, since he was in the same photography class as him, but couldn’t remember his name; they smiled at each other anyway as he made them stand in front of a golden background made of what seemed like golden paillettes, which illuminated Noctis’s dark hair with yellow dots, as stars in a stormy night. How did people even pose for these kinds of pictures? And what was he supposed to do with the roses? Put them on the floor? Throw them in the air?  
While Prompto ruminated about that, he didn’t notice Noctis wrapping his right arm around his waist.  
“Stay still and smile.” He heard. Before being able to answer, the other boy quickly moved his lips close to his face and kissed him on the cheek, as the flash of the camera went off. The blonde boy looked at him with wide eyes, but he didn’t even pay him attention, laughing his heart out while holding his stomach with both his arms.  
“Oh, I’m sorry! Would you like me to take another one?” The photographer said with a soft voice. “No.” Noctis replied, composing himself “No, it’s perfect. If you could make two copies for the both of us, that would be great.”  
“Yeah, of course!” He chirped. “They’ll be ready in a while, so pick ‘em up when you’re going home! Oh, and you may leave the flowers here in the meantime, they might bother you while you’re dancing.”  
The “prince” thanked him, gave him a couple bucks and opened the door of the gym while holding Prom’s hand, which he caressed in a comforting way. As the door shut open, the loud sound of the music and laughing teens hurt Prompto’s ears. Everything was dark, except some white lights that illuminated the tables, the DJ stand and other colorful ones on the ceiling, which turned on and off depending on the rhythm of the music. The latter was frenzy and weird, and it seemed like a remix of some random 80s cheesy song. Everyone was moving their arms and jumping in a freaky way or drinking liters and liters of punch. Both those activities weren’t particularly attractive to the blonde boy. He felt his hand being squeezed a few times.  
“I have to talk to someone, I’ll be right back.” Noctis whispered in his ear, making the hair of his neck stand up. The boy left his side, disappearing in the crowd and leaving Prompto completely, utterly alone in that sea of people.  
As he observed the other seniors in the room, he noticed all the beautiful girls that were having the time of their lives.  
“Why am I his partner...?” He sighed. With so many beauties to choose from, what made Noctis stay with him? Pity? Shyness? He could’ve gotten anyone he wanted, as handsome as he was. Why was he wasting so much time with a nerd like him? Prompto was about to go away, when Noct reappeared in front of him, holding his waist.  
“Let’s go in the middle of the floor. I have a surprise for you.”  
Pushing his way through, he managed to take him to the middle of the dance floor… but suddenly, Prompto stopped. Noct turned around, about to ask him what was wrong, when he saw his friend with watery eyes and trembling lips.   
“Hey, hey! What happened?! Are you sick? Wanna sit down?” He asked as quick as humanly possible, putting his hands on his shoulders. Prompto shook his head, covering his eyes.   
“Just, just-“ he sobbed. “I feel like you’re messing with me. You could choose anyone, and I mean anyone you wanted, but you still asked me to go with you.” He grabbed his wrists, shoving him away. Tears had begun to form in his eyes, and the blue haired boy tried his best not to dry them with his thumb.   
“Prompto, what are you talking ab-“   
“Why are you playing with my feelings?!” he screamed. They both looked at each other equally shocked, when a familiar tune started playing. 

When the night has come and the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we’ll see

“You know…“ Noct started.

No I won’t be afraid, no I won’t shade a tear

“…I asked the DJ to play it; it’s our song after all.”

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

Prompto officially started crying, wet stripes on his cheeks shimmering in the dark. Nocto put his hands on his hips, and slowly started going in circles. Prom wrapped his hands behind his neck and, before he knew it, they were dancing. It was awkward actually, both with their heads down, barely making any movement. But it felt nice. It felt warm.   
“Did you really mean it?” Noctis murmured in his ear. “Do you have feelings for me?”  
His cheeks became warm. “I- I guess.” he answered. “I mean- I don’t know. I thought I liked Cindy before and..” he sighed, sinking in his shoulder. “I’m a mess.”  
“That’s ok.” He caressed his hair, much softer that he thought. “I can wait until you make up your mind.”  
“You can wait? Do you mean-“ Noct joined their lips together, just a quick peck, and then proceeded by kissing his chin, his nose and the freckles on his cheeks.  
“I think that’s enough for an answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t checked if there were any errors, so yea I hope you all understand what I wrote and I hope you like it. With the Royal edition I’m PROMPTIS OBSESSED AGAIN.


End file.
